sin titulo :S!
by Lanayru
Summary: No le encontre titulo u.u! Mmm...Bueno...este fic es una combinacion entre el Ocarina y el Twilight o.o. Mejor lean para que entiendan u.u. DESCONTINUADO
1. Prólogo

Esta historia es una combinación entre el Twilight y el Ocarina o.o. Si, si bastante raro u.ú. Bueno….aqui ya pasó lo del Ocarina, por lo tanto Link y Zelda si se conocen (en el Twilight no u.u) pero lo de la historia tiene Twilight xD (no se a uds, pero a mi me gusto el juego n.n)

No me culpen si no les gusta ¬¬, el aburrimiento hace alucinar a la gente y escribir cualquier cosa…¿o no?

**PROLOGO **

El sol estaba por esconderse, pero aun así continuaba dando gran calor y corría una brisa peculiar, anunciando que ya era verano. Por los campos de Hyrule iba una carreta y un joven vestido de verde montado en un caballo café, escoltándola. Dentro de la carroza iban dos mujeres, una ya adulta y otra adolescente, que tenia cabellos dorados y ojos azules, al igual que el joven que las cuidaba.

- ¡Miren ahí! ¡Ahí esta la aldea ! – dijo el muchacho acercándose a la ventana de la carroza e indicando hacia adelante-

- Así que es ahí donde vives, Link-dijo la joven de cabellos rubios

- Si, princesa. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Aquella joven era la princesa de Hyrule, la heredera al trono para gobernar la gigantesca y hermosa tierra de Hyrule….

- ¡Uf! Por unas vacaciones hasta un pantano seria genial– rió la princesa

- Jejejej……bueno, las dejo voy a cuidar el paso por delante.

Link acelero un poco su caballo y se situó delante de la carroza.

-Espero que la pase bien en sus vacaciones, princesa-dijo la otra mujer

-Lo haré Impa, ya necesitaba un descanso de tantas tareas como princesa. Si el lugar es como lo describió Link, es perfecto para tomarse unas buenas vacaciones .

-¿Solo por eso elegiste este lugar?

-Si…bueno además porque esta Link y asi me protege . No pienses mal Impa, sabes que nuestra relación con Link es solo de amistad.

- Si Si…Claro….-.-U _"solo espero que aquí no pase nada indebido…..bueno para eso se supone que me mando el rey con la princesa…"_

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban entrando en la aldea. Al entrar, toda la gente del pueblo estaba amontonada, esperando la llegada de Link y la princesa. Era realmente un gran acontecimiento para tan pequeña aldea. El alcalde se acerco a la puerta de la carreta y la abrio, para que bajaran las mujeres en su interior, al mismo tiempo que Link se desmontaba de Epona y era rodeado de niños esa otra niña qe no me acuerdo como se llamaba U) y bombardeado de preguntas sobre su viaje. En ese momento en que Link intentaba comprender las preguntas que le hacian , la princesa se bajo de la carroza. Todos guardaron silencio, en clara señal de respeto y admiración, incluso los niños la miraban con admiración.

Asi que esa es TU princesa, Link. Con razon no venias a la aldea…-comento Talo-

Estas insinuando que a Link le gusta esa….esa….la princesa? ¡Ha! ¡No seas ridiculo! Verdad que no es asi Link? – pregunto algo "celosa" la niña (N/A de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo . )

Link no contestaba, estaba concentrado mirando a la princesa. Realmente se veia bella con aquel vestido que llevaba puesto ese dia. Antes no lo podia apreciar ya que estaba encerrada en la carroza y no la vio al subir.

"….de verdad que….es hermosa……¿¡QUE?! Oh! Porfavor Link! No pienses en eso . ! Pero…."

Un tiron de su brazo lo saco de su auto reproche.

¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?- moviendo la cabeza-

¬¬U…Lo que pasa esque Talo decía que tu estabas enamorado de Zelda y yo digo que no, verdad que estoy en lo cierto?

Que a mi me gusta Zelda? –sonrojándose, cruzando los brazos y mirando con cara graciosa a los niños- No, No ¡! Claro que no!!!

En ese instante Zelda miró hacia donde estaba Link y al verlo rodeado de niños, le comento riendo al alcalde:

Link es popular entre los niños, no es cierto?n.n

Jaja…si , Link es muy querido en esta aldea y los niños lo admiran. Princesa, si ud. Lo desea, le indicare el camino hacia donde se hospedara en este grato tiempo que pasara con nosotros. Es un gran honor tenerla en Ordon, igualmente a ud, Srta. Impa (N/A qe yo sepa no es casada…9.9)-dijo haciendo una reverencia-

Muchas gracias.

¡Link! ¡Muchacho! ¡Ven aquí un segundo! –grito el alcalde

Link estaba botado en el piso, ya que Talo quería comprobar su fuerza y al no poder ni siquiera mover al joven de su lugar. Le pidió ayuda a todos para hacerlo, cosa que lograron luego de hacerle cosquillas para que se debilitara.

Esto no se quedara asi, niños . - dijo Link incorporándose y sacudiéndose la túnica

Luego de esto Link acudió al llamado y fue hacia donde estaba el alcalde , la sheikah y Zelda.

¿Qué sucede?

Muéstrale a Zelda donde se hospedará y lleva su equipaje.

De acuerdo ..

Link tomó el equipaje y se dirigió a una cada de dos pisos cerca de la que vivía el.

Mientras caminaban la princesa admiraba el paisaje de aquel apacible pueblo: un riachuelo de agua cristalina en el que incluso se podían apreciar las nubes cortaba al pueblecillo por la mitad, mariposas de todos colores revoloteaban entre las flores, hermosas flores silvestres de todas las formas y colores. Era verdad que en el castillo tenía grandes jardines con este tipo de cosas pero la belleza que había en las que estaba viendo no tenía comparación con ninguna otra. Quizás la simplicidad de aquella aldea le daba un aire especial.

¿Te gusta el lugar, Zelda? – preguntó Link sacándola de sus pensamientos

Desde luego, todo es muy bonito

Espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones – dijo el chico dedicándole una sonrisa tierna

Zelda admiraba esa sonrisa de aquel noble chico, esa sonrisa que podía aparecer incluso en un momento de apuros. Ahora que Zelda veía el lugar donde el joven había crecido, entendía porque Link era así. Se crió en un lugar lejos de preocupaciones, problemas y cosas por el estilo. Aquella sonrisa reflejaba la serenidad de Link, lo noble de sus actos y la pureza de su corazón. Zelda se asombraba que a pesar de todos los peligros que tubo que pasar Link esa sonrisa no perdiera vida, seguía igual como la primera vez que se la dedico en el castillo de Hyrule, cuando eran niños. Zelda a veces se imaginaba a junto a el gobernando Hyrule.

No, no-sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de negación- pensamientos estúpidos.

¿Eh? –Link la miró confuso- ¿Qué dijiste?

Eeeeh…nada nada , solo pensaba en voz alta n.nUU –sonrojándose un poco

Bien, pues….será _"Vaya chica rara….U Aun asi yo…." _ ¡Ah! –alejandose de sus pensamientos- Mira, aquí será donde te hospedarás mientras permanezcas en Ordon

Link abrió la puerta y entro a la casita, seguido por Zelda. El joven dejo las maletas a un lado de la puerta.

Las habitaciones están arriba….Espero que estén cómodas. Si hay algún inconveniente o problema con la casa, solo tienes que decirlo y será solucionado de inmediato .

Muchas gracias , pero….Link te puedo pedir algo?

Lo que sea.

No me hables de esa manera, porfavor. Pareciera que fueras mi siriviente. U

¡Oh! Lo siento, princesa

Link, eres mi amigo, el mejor que he tenido –aprisionando una de las manos del joven con las suyas- Asi que puedes tutearme, y lo sabes bien.

Link sintió como el corazón le latia con fuerza, Zelda tenia su mano, lo que hizo que se sonrojara levemente. En ese momento Impa y el alcade entraron en la casa, viendo la escena. Link rápidamente alejo su mano de las de la princesa, sonrojándose y apartando la mirada.

Uhm, creo que llegamos en mal momento- rio Impa

Al alcalde, por el contrario de la sheikah, no le hacia gracia aquella escena, un granjero no podia estar asi de cercano a la princesa, era incorrecto, pero aun asi rió con Impa.

No, Impa. Link me estaba diciendo donde estaban las habitaciones.

Vaya forma de decirlo, Link u.¬

Eeeh…."maldición….bueno, tengo que cambiar de tema antes que esto pase a mayores". Sr. …no he visto a Ilia por aquí, donde está?

Ilia? Fue a comprar cosas para la celebración de la noche. Ya debe estar por llegar.

Ahhh…..bueno…..ehmm…mejor será que la vaya a esperar afuera – Link se retiró rapido de ahí

Nervioso el chico , verdad? Jajaja –comentó Impa- Ah, si. Alcalde, habrá celebración en la noche?

Pero claro. No puede ser que llegue la princesa sin celebrar. Es un gran honor que su majestad esté aquí y hay que festejarlo de manera adecuado. Incluso invitamos a las aldeas cercanas. Ahora, si no les molesta, voy a retirarme. Tengan presente que cualquier problema con el hogar o otra cosa simplemente tienen que avisarnos y será arreglado de inmediato.

Muchas gracias.

Luego de esto el alcalde salió de la casa.

**Continuará…**

Ya sé, ya sé u.ú. Está muy feo ¬¬. Pero deben entender que debo desahogar mi aburrimiento en algo u.ú . (Ya que me terminé el twilight en cuatro dias después de habermelo comprado 9.9….el vicio u.u)

Emm…dejen reviews? xD


	2. ¿Oportunidad Perdida?

Ojojojo…. Gracias por los reviews. Yo creo que no se conocían a que al principio cuando mandan a Link al castillo (son tan flojos que lo tienen que mandar a el u.u) el caballero le dijo "¿Nunca has ido a el castillo, verdad?"

Y en algún momento después le dice "Si tienes suerte podrás conocer a la princesa :S". Bueno no se n.nU, también puede ser que se conozcan xD. Dialirvi aun no leo tu fic u.u.

Y Perdón por las faltas de ortografía n.nU.

**CAP 1 ¿Oportunidad Perdida? (noo se me ocurrió otro titulo u.ú)**

Link se encontraba recostado en una roca, usando los brazos como apoyo. Miraba el cielo, la verdad le agradaba estar devuelta en su pueblo natal. De pronto, escucho el sonido del andar de un caballo y el ruido que provocaba cuando ruedas de carreta rodaban sobre la tierra. Se sentó y fijo la mirada en la entrada de la aldea, luego de unos segundos apareció una joven, de la misma edad que Link, dirigiendo una carreta cargada de provisiones. Al verla, Link se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la carreta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer, de primera instancia la muchacha no reconoció a Link pero luego frenó rápidamente y se bajo de la carreta.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Link???!!!! Estás de vuelta!!!

- Ilia Claro que estoy de vuelta xP

- Tanto tiempo sin verte, me tenías preocupada -dijo Ilia abrazando al chico.

- Jajajaj –devolviéndole el abrazo-

- Te extrañé, Link-Ilia tenia los ojos llorosos y sin poder contenerse se le escapó una lagrima- pensaba que quizás te había pasado algo….

- No llores, Ilia –secándole con el pulgar el rastro que había dejado la lágrima- Recuerda…mi promesa….

**FLASH BACK**

Dos niños de 12 años se encontraban en un pequeño laguito al lado de su aldea. Una potranca ya lista para ser montada esperaba amarrada.

- Ya…te vas Link…? – preguntó con voz triste la pequeña

- Si. Ilia...Te voy a extrañar.

- Yo también, ten en cuenta que has sido mi mejor amigo, mas que mi amigo, mi hermano, uno protector y cariñoso.

- …

- Solo…quiero que me prometas algo…

- ¿Qué?

- Prométeme que volverás sano y salvo, prométeme que no te olvidarás de mi, de tu casi-hermana.

-Te lo prometo –dijo el chico sonriendo- Adiós

**FLASH BACK END**

- Lo prometido es deuda, aquí me tienes, sano y salvo-sonriendo-

- Yo…sabía que cumplirías tu promesa-dijo separándose de Link

- Obvio –mirando la carreta y cambiando de tema- Al parecer tendremos una gran fiesta hoy

- Si, mi papá quiere dar una buena imagen, ya sabes, porque vino la princesa y todo eso…¡La princesa! Mi papa me dijo que tu la traerías. ¿Dónde está?

- Está arreglando sus cosas…- apuntando hacia la casita, justo en el momento en que Zelda iba saliendo- bueno, debe de haber terminado n.nU

- Así que esa es la princesa de Hyrule.

- Sep.

- Zelda se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaban los jóvenes.

- Un gusto en conocerla, princesa – dijo Ilia haciendo una reverencia y al ver que Link solo se quedaba parado, puso pesadamente una mano sobre su espalda para que lo acompañara en el saludo- Sé respetuoso, Link

- Lo …siento….

- No es necesario eso. Igualmente es un gusto conocerte ¿cómo te llamas?

- Ilia

- ¡Ah! Así que está es Ilia, Link.

- Si, princesa. Es mi amiga desde que éramos pequeños.

- Bueno…mmm….yo mejor voy a ayudar con los preparativos para la fiesta, ya casi se pone el sol –acercándose al oído de Link- llévala a ver la puesta de sol P y….aprovecha el momento ;)

-Ilia se alejó corriendo, haciendo que Link quedará totalmente sonrojado.

_- aprovechar el momento o////o…_

- ¿Qué pasa?

- N-nada….mmm…me preguntaba si…querías ir a ver la puesta de sol c-conmigo? –dijo Link apretando los puños , en señal de nervios.

- Claro

- Conozco un buen lugar, ven.

Link tomó de la mano a Zelda y la guió a un camino que subía una pequeña montaña, un poco alejada de la aldea. Pasaron por un laguito que era en parte fuente del riachuelo que cruzaba la aldea y por un bosque, hasta que por fin llegaron a un risco en el que se podía ver casi todo Hyrule y una perfecta vista de la puesta del sol.

- Es….hermoso…-dijo Zelda maravillada

- Siéntate

Ambos se sentaron y veían como el sol poco a poco iba descendiendo. Claveles y rosas crecían por todos lados, haciendo de aquel lugar un sitio mágico.

- _aprovechar el momento……….para que…? _

El corazón de Link latía fuertemente. Siempre le pasaba eso cuando estaba solo con Zelda

_- será que…¿¿¿me gusta Zelda??_

Link había conocido a Zelda desde hace 5 años. Recordaba muy bien la sensación que sintió al verla, una sensación parecida a un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo. Esa sensación no había cambiado en estos cinco años, la sentía cada vez que ella lo miraba, cada vez que el observaba su delicado rostro, sus hermosos ojos azules y sus hermosos cabellos. Para el todo en Zelda era perfecto, no había visto otra mujer así en su vida. Una mujer que acompañaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, que no podía sacarse de la cabeza y que estaba presente en cada uno de sus sueños.

Link miró nervioso a Zelda y no pudo evitar situar su mirada en sus labios….esos labios lo tenían tentado desde hace ya mucho tiempo…

-_Esta….será…mi oportunidad? A la que Ilia se refería? No, no. Link no pienses en eso, ella es la princesa…_

Link apartó rápidamente la mirada de sus labios y se fijo que el sol ya se había escondido.

- _vaya, que rápido_

El joven miró hacia la aldea. Estaba llena de luces y pequeños puntitos amarillos avanzaban hacia el pueblecito. Debían de ser la gente de las otras aldeas. La aldea se llenaba de vida, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Link se puso de pie.

- Es hora de irnos , Zelda.

- Está bien.

Ambos descendieron la montaña. Al llegar abajo las personas que ya habían llegado le hacían una reverencia a Zelda y saludaban afectuosamente a Link.

- ¡Link¡Deja de pasear con tu novia y ven a darnos una mano! – grito un muchacho que aparentemente no era de la aldea.

- Ya…voy –sonrojándose- Disculpa, princesa.

Link se alejó corriendo hacia el joven que lo llamaba y vio como al llegar lo golpeaba en la cabeza y le decía algunas cosas, inaudibles debido a la distancia.

- Princesa, me acompaña, porfavor-dijo el alcalde tomándola por sorpresa

- C-claro…que sucede?

- Nada, solo quería llevarla a la casa hasta que estuviera toda la gente.

- Mmm…está bien.

- La princesa entró a la casita y se sentó junto a la ventana.

"_¡Link¡Deja de pasear con tu novia y ven a darnos una mano!"_

Esa frase le repercutía en sus pensamientos.

- _Será que Link les habrá dicho algo?_

**Continuará…**

Listo xD. Emmm...necesito un título para el fic u.u.


	3. Confesiones

:D!! Alguien que me entienda U A mi tampoco me cae muy bien Ilia . . P

¿Por qué subo otro cap tan luego? Por dos cosas : porque ya estaba escrito xD

Y porque voy a formatear mi pc -.-U. Gracias x los reviews.

**CAP 2 : CONFESIÓN**

- Auch!! El golpe no era necesario , Link! –restregándose la cabeza

- Si, si lo era, Glenn. ¬¬

- Yo solo estaba bromeando acerca de lo de la novia U

- Obvio, sabes bien que ella y yo NO somos novios, andantes, casados, amantes o algo por el estilo

- Hm….pues yo creo que…

- ¡¿ LO SABES BIEN, CIERTO?! – poniendo cara asesina

- Claro que lo se bien – asustado

- Así me gusta Bien, en qe tenia que ayudar yo?

- Ayúdanos a hacer esta mesa.

- ¿Para qué estamos haciendo mesas ¬¬? Si ya tenemos en la aldea .

- Link!! Viene gente de todas las aldeas!! No van a caber en sus mesas

- Claro, claro. Lo había olvidado U Bueno…en ese caso…-tomando un martillo- ayudaré

- _Lo olvida siendo que yo mismo soy de otra aldea ¬¬ _Gracias, debemos apresurarnos. Ya falta poco para el inicio de la fiesta.

Glenn era un muchacho de la misma edad de Link, tenia el pelo color castaño entre oscuro y claro y ojos color miel. Link lo había conocido cuando tenia 8 años. Link había salido de la aldea, siendo que lo tenia prohibido. Glenn se encontraba pescando y Link comenzó a molestarlo para que lo dejara pescar. Glenn se molesto ante la actitud del extraño y comenzó a discutir con el. De hecho, no había día en que los dos no tuvieran una discusión, por mas pequeña que sea, y cada vez que la tenían Ilia los regañaba.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gritó Link apretándose un dedo

- Ups, lo siento, fue sin intención.

- ¡¡¡¡IDIOTAAA!!!

- Hm, tal vez si no hubieras puesto tu mano ahí no te hubiera pegado con el martillo ¬¬U

- ¡¿Qué?! Si tu hubieras tenido mas cuidado..!!

- Yo??! Es tu culpa!

- ¡Tu eres el torpe!!

- No, Tu!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡TUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!

Link ya se iba a abalanzar sobre Glenn cuando llego Ilia y lo sujetó con fuerza.

- ¡¡¡YA BASTA¿Cuándo será el día en que uds dos dejen de pelear?

- ¡¡El empezó!! – dijeron los dos jóvenes señalándose

- No me interesa quien empezó. Díganme, cual es la razón de esta pelea?

- Lo que pasa – comenzó Link- esque Glenn y yo estábamos terminando las mesas cuando el muy imbécil me golpea el dedo con un martillo.

- ¡Fue sin querer!-intervino Glenn

- ¡Si, como no!!-acercándose

- ¡Tu eres el torpe que no quitas tus dedos!!-acortando mas la distancia

- ¡Deténganse! – dijo la chica separándolos nuevamente- Glenn, deberías tener mas cuidado –ante este comentario Link le saco la lengua al otro joven- y tu Link, deberías fijarte donde pones tus dedos

- Pero, peroo…-protestó Link

- Nada de peros- dijo cortándolo la chica y acercándose mas a Link, haciendo que este retrocediera- Quiero que comiencen a trabajar y SIN PELEAS – tocando fuertemente a Link en el pecho, lo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer- ahora, a trabajar!!

- Esta bien- dijeron los dos jóvenes con la cabeza baja

Ilia se alejó al mismo tiempo en que Link se incorporaba, para comenzar nuevamente a trabajar.

* * *

- ¡Jajajaja! Ilia si sabe ponerlos en su lugar U -rió la princesa, que había observado la escena desde la ventana

- Al parecer, Link le tiene respeto.

- Ya lo creo, le hace caso tal como si fuera su madre U.

- Es porque ella es mas madura, siempre las mujeres son mas maduras a esta edad.

- Claro –apartando la mirada de la ventana y mirando a su tutora- A todo esto, Impa. ¿Por qué no podemos salir?

- Tenemos que esperar a que esté todo listo. Nuestra presencia solo estorbaría en estos momentos.

- Ya veo….

* * *

Afuera, las mesa ya estaba terminada. Era una única mesa, aunque tan larga que de seguro sobraría espacio. La mesa ya lucia un hermoso mantel artesanal y las aldeanas ya colocaban platos repletos de comida, mientras que los jóvenes acomodaban las sillas. Por encima de la mesa y en los techos de algunas casas, habían grandes tiras de luces.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, la mesa estaba repleta de platos con diferentes tipos de comida, tanto propios de la aldea como de otros lugares. La gente se comenzaba a reunir en torno a la mesa, buscando ubicación, pero sin tomar asiento.

-¡Tomen sus ubicaciones ¡Yo iré a buscar a la princesa Zelda! – gritó el alcalde mientras se alejaba en dirección a la casita donde estaba Zelda y su tutora.

Ya todas las personas estaban detrás de sus sillas, esperando a que llegara la princesa, sería una descortesía sentarse antes que ella lo hiciera. Link había sido asignado a sentarse a un lado de la princesa, junto con Impa y el alcalde.

- Ya está todo listo, princesa –dijo el alcalde

- Bien, entones vamos. No está bien hacer esperar a toda esa gente

- Como ud. Diga.

- Los tres salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la mesa, situándose detrás de las sillas.

- ¡Su alteza real, la princesa Zelda!

Cuando el alcalde dijo esto todas y cada una de las personas que estaban esperando a sentarse hicieron una reverencia.

- ¡Esta es una noche glorosia para Ordon y sus alrededores! Hemos tenido el honor de recibir a la princesa Zelda en tan humilde lugar. Pero, que es de un momento así sin una buena celebración¡Pues, nada¡Así que, para no demorar, que empiece la comida! – finalizó el alcalde

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a servirse. Link no demoró en servirse una gran cantidad de alimentos y comenzar a tragar con alegría. Desde hacia muchas horas que no había probado bocado.

Pasó un rato hasta que la primera ronda de comida.

- Espero que haya sido de su agrado la comida. Pueden descansar mientras el postre es preparado –anunció el alcalde.

Todos los aldeanos se pararon de sus asientos y se reunieron bajo un gigantesco árbol, quedando alrededor de la mesa solo Link y Zelda.

- Princesa, si Ud. Gusta, puede seguir a los aldeanos.

- Link…¿Te puedo pedir algo? - dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo que acababa de decir el chico

- Lo que sea.

- No me trates de Ud. Ni de princesa. Sabes que puedes tutearme, eres mi amigo.

- Siento haberla molestado, pero solo intento ocupar mi "puesto" en este mundo

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó extrañada Zelda

-A que yo sólo soy un granjero y tu eres la heredera al trono de todo Hyrule, princesa. Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros dos-el joven dijo esto ultimo con tono triste

- Link…-dijo mirándolo insistente a los ojos y tomándole una mano, para obligarlo a mirarla- No me interesa si eres barrendero, fontanero, limpia cerdo, granjero o el príncipe de otro reino. Para mi siempre serás importante y ninguna distancia de clases podrá cambiar eso, ya que tu y yo….- el corazón del chico latió con fuerza al oir "tu y yo"- somos muy grandes amigos.

Sin saber porque, Link sintió una gigantesca desilusión y una tristeza profunda que lo invadía.

- Ese es el problema, Zelda- soltándose de su mano- justamente la amistad ES el problema-dijo finalmente para marcharse hacia el riachuelo, dejando a Zelda sorprendida ante su actitud.

- Pero…que le pasa?- dijo mirando el camino por el que se había marchado el chico

¡- Princesa!- le gritó Impa desde el árbol en que estaba toda la gente- ¿Qué hace ahí aun¡Venga aquí!

La princesa se acercó aun sorprendida.

* * *

- Maldición. Maldigo mil veces a los sentimientos y emociones- dijo Link lanzando una piedra al agua.

El chico se encontraba sentado sobre una roca al lado del riachuelo.

- Los sentimientos son incontrolables, Link. – dijo alguien a sus espaldas

- ¿Eh?- volteando- Ah! Ilia…Hola…que haces aquí? No deberías estar junto a todos?

- Pues…-sentándose a un lado de Link- Ví tu escena con Zelda y me preocupe y bueno, aquí estoy. ¿Quieres que hablemos?

- No hay nada de que hablar. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi pero no me pasa nada- dijo acurrucándose , de tal manera que quedo con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, mientras que sus brazos pasaban por delante de estas.

- Link. A mi no me engañas. Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para notar que algo te pasa. Se te nota en los ojos.

- …- mirando nostálgico el cielo

- Mmm…Males de amor¿eh? u.¬

- …- bajando la mirada

- Ya sabia que era eso- dijo la muchacha satisfecha- dime, que sucede?

- La verdad…-no podía ocultarle cosas a su amiga, aunque callara, ella siempre adivinaba lo que le pasaba y no valía la pena seguir en silencio- …ni yo mismo se que me sucede – extendiéndose sobre la roca

- El amor suele jugar malas pasadas. Dime.¿ Es acaso la princesa que te tiene así?

….Supongo….-dando un suspiro- Creo…que desde hace ya un largo tiempo que …-sonrojándose- la deje de mirar como mi amiga, para mirarlo con ojos de hombre.

- ¿Y que problemas hay con eso?

- ¿Qué, que problemas hay con eso? Vamos, Ilia. Ella es la princesa de Hyrule, heredera al trono y yo….-con voz triste- solo soy un insignificante granjero.

- ¿Acaso has dicho insignificante? Link, tu no tienes nada de insignificante¡Tu, personalmente salvaste a todo Hyrule¿Te parece eso insignificante?

- Aun siendo asi, no soy nada para la princesa.

- Yo creo que si lo eres, ella te quiere.

- Ella me quiere, ella me quiere…ELLA ME QUERRÁ. PERO YO LA AMO, ILIA!! Y CREO QUE HAY UNA GRAN DIFERENCIA ENTRE ESAS DOS COSAS

- …-mirando a Link, haciendo que este bajara la mirada

- Además…-sonrojándose al percatarse de su anterior comentario- ella me quiere solo como amigo. Y ya te dije que yo hace mucho que la deje de querer de esa manera. Es mas, siento que solo fue un instante cuando la mire de esa forma.

- ¿Y como sabes que ella no siente lo mismo por ti?

- Eeeh…pues, es obvio. Ella misma me dijo que me quería como amigo.

- Obviamente, Link. No te va a andar diciendo "Link te amooo!!" a los cuatro vientos. Ella debe de tener las mismas inseguridades que tu respecto a este tema. Y por lo general, el hombre es el que se declara primero.

- Mmmm….

- La única forma de saber si estoy en lo cierto, es decirle acerca de tus sentimientos.

- ¿Y si no siente lo mismo que yo? Eso arruinaría nuestra amistad y me vería como un bicho raro u.ú.

- Es mejor haberlo intentado y fracasar que nunca haberlo intentado- mirando hacia el otro lado del riachuelo, donde estaba la mesa y el árbol- Ahora es tu oportunidad, Zelda se ha separado del grupo.

Link levantó la mirada y efectivamente, Zelda se había separado del grupo. Había caminado por al lado de la mesa y se había perdido de vista al doblar por una casa, que, si mal no se acordaba, estaba alumbrada por atrás también.

- Bien, creo que tienes razón-dijo Link poniéndose de pie

- Espero que todo salga bien – también poniéndose de pie-

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron el riachuelo y Link siguió el camino por el que se había ido Zelda. Antes de doblar por la casa, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se armó de valor. Luego de esto , solo se asomó. Pero…lo que vio….lo dejó totalmente congelado…

**Continuará….**


	4. Una desastroza competencia

¡Hola:O Tanto tiempo sin subir un Cap. Acá. (Problemas con internet ¬o¬) Buenop, no tengo muchos comentarios aunque…a las 6 de la mañana… ¿quién los tiene? xD. Se me pasó la hora leyendo el fic de Dialirvi ("Regresan mis Recuerdos") Que por cierto, está muy bueno. Muuuucho, me quedé pegada leyendo desde las diez y ¡no! No es que lea tan lento, esque estaba leyendo desde el primer cap (y todavía no termino :P) y obviamente, "de vez en cuando" (cada 5 min) iba a buscar algo de comer xD. Ya, no los aburro más.

* * *

Zelda se encontraba sentada y frente a ella había un jóven musculoso arrodillado sosteniendo la mano de la princesa con delicadeza. Link no lo podía creer, esta era sin duda, la típica forma de pedirle matrimonio a una mujer. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vió como Zelda sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, para luego acariciar afectuosamente el cabello del muchacho. Link ya no podía seguir observando, se devolvió rápidamente con paso rápido y con los puños apretados.

- ¿Cómo te fue, chico enamorado? – le preguntó Ilia cuando pasó junto a la mesa, ya que estaba ayudando a retirar los platos

- Ya no la quiero – contestó el chico sin siquiera dar vuelta

- ¡¿Cómo?! Eso no puede ser – dijo sorprendida acercándose a Link

- Si puede ser.

- Alguien no se desenamora de un rato para el otro.

- Quizás no estaba enamorado de ella – murmuró aun sin voltearse

- Vamos, Link. Algo pasó. Cuéntame – dijo tocando su hombro para que se diera vuelta

- Sólo déjame tranquilo – dijo quitando la mano de Ilia de su hombro y cruzando el puente del riachuelo

- Link…

Ilia no hizo caso de la petición de Link (N/A es muy pesada ¬o¬) y lo siguió. Lo encontró a un lado del arroyo lanzando piedritas al agua. Se sentó a su lado y espero a que Link dijera algo.

- Me rindo – dijo Link rompiendo el silencio

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya no tiene caso seguir – mirando al suelo

- ¿Pero, por qué?

- Zelda se va a casar, Ilia.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Lo que oíste. Cuando fui a verla, alguien le estaba pidiendo que se casara con el, no escuche lo que dijo, pero se veía de lejos que era eso. Y para peor, Zelda lo aceptó.

- No puede ser…

- Es lo que pensé yo al ver esa escena – tirando una piedra con fuerza al agua - ¡Ja¡Qué tonto fui al pensar que tenía oportunidad con ella!

- Yo…lo siento…

- ¿Tú¿Por qué?

- Yo fui la que te dijo que fueras a hablar con ella, si no fuera por mí…

- No, Ilia – sin dejar que esta terminara de hablar – Si no fuera por ti seguiría engañado, te lo agradezco. Sabes…- mirando el cielo con nostalgia – Hace 7 años, cuando tuve que salvar a Hyrule de Ganondorf…mi motivación mayor fue ella, el deseo de salvarla.

- Link…- murmulló Ilia con tristeza acariciando la espalda de Link

- Me sentía afortunado al poder pasar la mayoría de mi infancia junto a Zelda, en el castillo. Como sabes, luego de volver de Termina el castillo era casi mi hogar. Día tras día la veía, sin que pasara ninguno en el que Impa tuviera un dolor de cabeza por algún juego nuestro – rió al recordar esto, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio – En esos momentos mis sentimientos hacia Zelda estaban bien guardados, cosa que me facilitaba el contacto con ella, aunque siempre supe que estaban en alguna parte de mi. A medida que fui creciendo se desataron, sin que siquiera me diera cuenta.

- Cuando se es niño es difícil diferenciar el tipo de cariño que sientes hacía otra persona.

- Supongo…

* * *

- ¿Dónde estará Link? – se preguntó la princesa – No tengo ganas de ir con toda la gente – dijo mirando a el grupito que estaba bajo el árbol

- ¿Se le ofrece algo, princesa? – le preguntó alguien por detrás, haciendo que Zelda se crispara – Siento haberla asustada

- N-no importa – dijo volteándose, encontrándose con un chico de cabello castaño bastante desordenado – Eeeh… ¿Tu eres Glenn, verdad?

- Sí. ¿Alguien le ha comentado sobre mi? Déjeme avisarle que si lo que dijeron de mi eran cosas buenas….son mentiras P.

- Jaja. Fue Link.

- ¡Ah! Así que ese niñito fue…

- Sí. Por cierto¿sabes donde está?

- Mmmm…Hace un rato lo ví cruzar el riachuelo seguido por Ilia. No sé si aun estén allí.

- Iré a ver, muchas gracias.

- Fue un gusto ayudarla.

Zelda cruzó el arroyo. Miraba para todos lados en busca de los jóvenes, cosa que no se le hacía fácil ya que esa parte de la aldea no estaba iluminada. La tenue luz de luna le ayudó a divisar a dos siluetas al lado del arroyo.

- De seguro son ellos

La princesa se acercó lentamente hasta que llegó a unos metros de ellos. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, así que se dispuso hablar.

- ¡Hola, Ilia¡Hola, Link! – saludó amistosamente Zelda

- ¡Oh¡Hola, Zelda! – contestó Ilia

- … - Link se puso de pie

- ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, Link? – rió Zelda

- Yo no creo eso…Quizás sea que no quiera hablar contigo – Link la miró enojado, la verdad no podía contenerse

- No, Link. Tranquilízate – dijo Ilia poniéndose de pie

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Un … problemita…princesita – dijo Link en tono burlón

- ¿Un problema¿Qué es?

- Mmm… empieza con Z… y termina con elda…. No se si te dará una idea eso.

- ¿Yo¿Qué demonios ocurre?

- Sólo te voy a decir una cosa…- dijo Link algo amenazante

- ¡Link¡Ya basta!

- Está bien, está bien. Mejor me marcho – Link se fue rápidamente del lugar

- ¿Pero que…?

- No le haga caso, princesa. Está…algo sensible el chico.

- ¿Sensible? Yo lo que ví fue enojo.

- Chicos, ya sabe como son. Aunque… en parte tiene razones de peso para estar enfadado.

- ¿Cuáles?

- No puedo decirle eso. Bien, yo también me voy, con su permiso princesa.

Dicho esto, Ilia cruzó el arroyo dejando a Zelda confundida.

- ¿Soy un problema para Link? – se preguntó confundida Zelda

No sabía cuales eran las razones de Link para haberla tratado así. Nunca lo había hecho, aparte de las típicas riñas de niños que tenían cuando jugaban en el castillo nunca se había enojado con el chico, ni el con ella. Si ahora lo había hecho, debía de ser algo serio.

* * *

- ¡Comiencen a buscar sus ubicaciones! – gritó el alcalde - ¡Oh, princesa! – dijo al ver llegar a Zelda – Por favor, ubíquese, la comida no tarda en llegar.

- Está bien… - contesto esta, algo ida en sus pensamientos

- ¿Le ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupado el alcalde

- No, no. Estoy bien. – contestó fingiendo una sonrisa

- Si Ud. lo dice

Zelda se sentó mientras esperaba que todos tomaran ubicación. Miraba a su alrededor, la verdad no se sentía muy bien. El alcalde se había alejado un poco para dar órdenes de quien sabe que cosa, cuando Link se le acercó. El jóven le dijo algo, pero Zelda no pudo oírlo por la distancia. Para su suerte, la voz del alcalde si llegaba claramente a sus oídos.

- ¿Cambiarte de ubicación? – Link afirmó con la cabeza - ¡Pero debes estar al lado de la princesa! – Link le dijo algo – Bueno, bueno. Está bien. Puedes sentarte donde quieras – Link dijo algo y luego se marchó.

A Zelda le entristeció algo la conversación. Como podía ser tanto el enojo de Link que ni siquiera quería sentarse junto a ella.

- ¿Pasa algo, Zelda? – le preguntó Impa que acababa de llegar a su lado

- ¿Eh? No, nada.

- A mi no me engañas. Tus ojos no saben mentir, algo te ocurre.

- De verdad Impa, no es nada. Es sólo que tengo hambre – intentando sonreír

- Mmm…. Está bien, te creeré, aunque no me convences del todo.

Poco a poco la mesa se fue llenando de gente. Cuando estuvo completa, el alcalde se ubicó al lado de la princesa.

- ¡Hemos disfrutado de una grata comida hace un rato! – gritó para que todos pudieran oirlo – Pero¿qué es una buena comida sin un buen postre? Pues, no mucho. Así que es hora de disfrutar el postre.

Dicho esto, una gran cantidad de personas trajeron unos platos repletos de fruta y cosas por el estilo. Todos comenzaron a comer animadamente, menos Zelda, que sólo observaba cada persona de la mesa, en realidad buscaba Link. Lo encontró sentado entre Ilia y Glenn, riéndo de buena gana y de vez en cuando comenzando una pelea con Glenn, las que eran terminadas rápidamente por Ilia.

- Ya no lo mires tanto, que se va a desgastar – le dijo por lo bajo Impa

- ¿Eh¿De qué hablas? o/o – apartando la mirada de Link

- Sabes de quien hablo ¬o¬

- o/o – Zelda no contestó, solo comenzó a comer para que Impa no la cuestionara de algo

- Jóvenes 9.9 – murmuró la Sheikah

No ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal durante la comida, todos comieron hasta más no poder.

- ¡Qué buena noche hemos tenido¡Que exquisita comida hemos disfrutado! – gritó el alcalde poniéndose de pie - ¡Ahora, como ya es tradición, iremos a el lago de la montaña para el concurso!

Ante esto último, todos se levantaron animados, tomaron antorchas y comenzaron a subir la montaña.

- Acompáñenos princesa – le dijo el alcalde siguiendo a la demás gente

Impa se adelantó a conversar con el alcalde, de seguro a averiguar de que se trataba todo. Zelda los siguió algo alejada.

- Hola, princesa. ¿Le agradó la comida?

- Por supuesto, Ilia

- Yo no creo que haya sido asi, la observé durante la comida y no se veía muy animada comiendo. ¿Tenía algo malo la comida?- preguntó Ilia que ya caminaba junto a Zelda

- No, no es eso. La comida estaba deliciosa, de verdad.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es sólo que… No comprendo porque Link se enfadó.

- Asi que es eso…No se preocupe, ya se le pasará.

- Eso espero.

- ¡¡¡¡SUÉLTAMEEEEEE TARADOOOOOO!!!! – se escuchó el grito a lo lejos

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¡Agh! Se llaman Link y Glenn y van a conocer a el Sr. puño de Ilia ¬¬XXXXX

- n.nUUU

- Con su permiso, tengo que arreglar algo – dijo Ilia para devolverse

Zelda continuó caminando, y sin siquiera darse cuenta llegó a donde la gente estaba reunida alrededor de un lago. Se acercó a donde se encontraba Impa junto al alcalde.

- ¿De que se trata? – le preguntó al alcalde

- Es un concurso, una tradición ya para nosotros… Un objeto es escondido en el lago y el que lo encuentre primero es el ganador. Como premio se da algo de ganado y… bueno… me pregunto si existía la posibilidad de que también fuera … un beso de la princesa …

- ¿Un beso de la princesa¿De mí?

- Lo siento, alcalde. Pero no creo que sea lo más apropiado – intervino la Sheikah

- No te preocupes Impa. Es solo un concurso…Lo haré, alcalde.

- Muchas gracias, así los jóvenes se motivan más 9.9 – alzando la voz - ¡Bien¡Es hora de dar comienzo al concurso¡Que den un paso alfrente los que quieran participar!

Sólo algunos jóvenes dieron un paso al frente, lo que hizo que el alcalde se rascara la barbilla, intentado idear algo.

- Al parecer son pocos. ¡Jum¿Ya mencione que el premio también incluye un beso de la adorable princesa Zelda?

Al decir esto, una graan cantidad de chicos dieron un paso al frente.

* * *

- ¡Hey¿Tú no vas¿No vas a participar por un besiiito de la princesa? – le dijo Glenn con tono burlón a Link

- ¡Ya callate, Glenn¡No pienso concursar por un beso, ni por un abrazo…ni por nada!

- ¿Qué paso, te peliaste con tu novia¡No me sorprendería si fuera asi! Es difícil que alguna mujer te pueda aguantar xP

- Escúchame pedazo de … - señalándolo con el índice haciendo el ademán como si fuera hablar, pero luego bajando el dedo y suspirando – Creo que tienes razón

- ¡Oye¡No me digas …! (sonido de disco rayado) ¡¡¡Un momento¿Has dicho que tengo razón?

- Sí.

- ¿Estás enfermo¿El golpe de Ilia te mató la neurona que aun seguía con vida?

- No. Es solo que …

- ¡Ya déjalo en paz, Glenn! – lo regañó Ilia acercándose

- Creo que eso será lo mejor – dijo mirando a Link que tenía una cara algo triste - ¿Qué le sucede? – le preguntó por lo bajo a la chica

- Luego te cuento

- Está bien.

* * *

- ¡Bien¡Para los que concursan por primera vez anunciaré las reglas! - gritó el alcalde – Como todos saben, el concurso consiste en encontrar un objeto que fue escondido hace algunos días en este lago. El ganador se lleva cabezas de ganado y un beso de la princesa Zelda – al decir el nombre de la chica, la mayoría de los jóvenes suspiró – Quiero recordarles que en algunas ocasiones nos hemos encontrado con la sorpresa de que hay serpientes de agua venenosas que muerden a los concursantes. Son de color amarillo brillante, aunque son pequeñas su veneno alcanza para matar a una persona si no es atendida correctamente. Si ven a alguno salgan inmediatamente del agua – los concursantes asintieron - ¡Oh¡Olvidaba decirles¡Entre ustedes se encuentra el campeón del año pasado¡Isaac! – un jóven de ojos verdes levantó la mano

* * *

- ¡¡ILIA¡Ese es¡Ese es! – le dijo Link a su amiga

- ¿Eh? O.o ¿De qué hablas?

- Ese es el maldito que … ya sabes

- Aaahh… Isaac…

- Espero que se lo coman las serpientes

- -.-UUUUU

* * *

- Acompáñeme princesa – le dijo el alcalde – Nosotros observaremos el concurso desde allí – señaló a una plataforma de tierra en medio del lago – Allí tendremos visión absoluta

Los tres, Impa, el alcalde y Zelda, fueron cruzados en bote hacía la plataforma.

- ¡Bueno¡Prepárense! - gritó el alcalde-Personalmente les aconsejo que se quiten la ropa y solo usen bañador, ya que les puede pesar dentro del agua – los jóvenes se quitaron la ropa – Bien, cuando cuente tres pueden comenzar. Uno… Dos… ¡¡TRES!!

Los concursantes se hundieron en el agua. Pasaron unos instantes , toda la gente esperaba con ansias que apareciera alguien con el objeto que buscaban. Luego de un rato unos puntitos amarillos que seguían a una gran mancha del mismo color aparecieron en el agua, instantes después un jóven salió a la superficie espantado.

- ¡¡¡SERPIENTEEEEEEEEESSS!!!! – gritó nadando hacia la orilla

- ¡¡¡TODOS SALGAN DEL AGUA!!! – gritó el alcalde

Rápidamente los jóvenes fueron apareciendo y nadando lo más rápido que podían hacia la orilla. Por fortuna, ninguno había sido capturado y todos se encontraban ya descansando a salvo en la orilla. Un jóven estaba con un tipo de ataque de nervios, ya que casi lo habían mordido.

- ¡No es normal¡NO ES NORMAL!! – gritaba el chico, haciendo que la multitud murmullara diferentes cosas - ¡¡¡ES GIGANTE!!!

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron algunos

- ¡¡LA SERPIENTE!! Es decir, habían serpientes como las comunes, pero seguían a una de casi quince metros.

Un gran "OOOH" se formó entre la multitud.

- Que desgracia más grande. Esperaba que no pasara esto en la visita de la princesa, lo siento mucho – le comentó el alcalde a Impa y a Zelda

Zelda escuchó las palabras del alcalde como si se las hubiera dicho a más de un kilómetro, aunque en realidad no había ni siquiera un metro de distancia entre ellos. Se sentía mareada y veía borroso. Comenzó a tambalearse peligrosamente, hasta que perdió totalmente el equilibrio y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, cayó al agua.

Un gigantesco "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!" se formó entre la multitud.

- ¡PRINCESA! –gritó el alcalde - ¡Rápido¡Hay que sacarla!

CeCeCeCeCeCeCeCeCeCeCeCeCeCe

- ¡¡ZELDA!! – la llamó desesperado Link al enterarse de lo que pasó (N/A los tres estaban detrás de la multitud…creo que no lo había mencionado )

Link se abrió paso entre la gente dando empujones con gran fuerza sin importar si hacía daño o no. Cuando logró salir de la acumulación de gente, corrió por la orilla, subió al tronco de un árbol caído que pasaba por arriba del agua y se lanzó al lago, para darse mas impulso.

- ¡Link! – gritó Ilia siguiéndolo hasta la orilla

- ¡Pero que idiota¡Se lo van a comer! – dijo Glenn que estaba junto a Ilia

- ¡Hay que hacer algo rápido! – dijo desesperada mirando hacia todos lados buscando algo que la ayudara

* * *

Bajo el agua, Link nadaba como podía, ya que el exceso de agua en su ropa la hacia demasiado pesada. Llevaba los ojos bien abiertos, sin importar si le hacía mal o no. Luego de un rato divisó en el fondo a Zelda. Bajó rápidamente, la tomó y nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacía la superficie. Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua, la gente dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que llevaba a Zelda consigo. Nadó hasta la orilla, pero antes de llegar algo sujetó su pie, impidiéndole que siguiera nadando.

- Maldición – dijo Link agitando su pie bajo el agua – No logro soltarme

Link hacía intentos para poder librarse de lo que lo sujetaba, todos en vano. Comenzaba a hundirse ya que aun no tocaba el suelo y no podía salir a flote con un pie y con las manos ocupadas en la princesa.

- No, No… - haciendo un intento desesperado por no hundirse.

La gente lo miraba preocupada, Ilia y Glenn le gritaban desesperados cosas que el no oía. Querían ayudarlos pero nadie sabía como. Link miró hacia todas partes. Si impulsaba a Zelda con los brazos hacía la orilla la corriente la devolvería más adentro. Sólo le quedó una cosa por hacer.

- ¡¡¡GLEEENN!!!!! – gritó lo más fuerte que pudo - ¡¡¡VEN AQUÍ!!!

Glenn lo miró algo temeroso, pero luego se acercó con decisión introduciéndose en el agua.

- ¿Qué hago? – le preguntó Glenn cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que Link lo oyera.

- Lleva a Zelda a la orilla

- Pero… ¿y tú?

- No te preocupes por mí. ¡Llévatela rápido!

- E-está bien

Glenn se acercó más a Link y tomó a Zelda, nadando hacia la orilla. Toda la gente los rodeo cuando estuvieron ahí. Glenn dejó a Zelda en la tierra y le tomó el pulso.

- Está bien, no le pasó nada.

Un suspiro de alivio recorrió a la multitud. Luego de unos instantes, Zelda tosió un poco ya que había ingerido algo de agua. Se sentó de golpe. Miró hacia todos lados.

- No se preocupe, princesa, está a salvo. – le dijo Glenn

- ¿Y Link?

- ¿Link? El… - mirando al agua - ¡Todavía está ahí! – poniéndose de pie - ¡¡LINK!!

La princesa también se puso de pie y se dispuso a entrar en el agua para ayudar al jóven, pero Glenn se lo impidió.

- No, princesa. Quédese aquí.

- ¡Pero se va ahogar!

- Estoy tan preocupado como Ud. por el, créame

Zelda miró con preocupación a Link que luchaba por mantenerse a flote.

* * *

Link miró a Zelda con alivio, por lo menos ya había despertado. Aun no podía liberar su pie e incluso sentía que lo que fuera que lo tenía sujeto lo estaba apretando cada vez más.

- ¿Qué demonios será? – se preguntó intentado liberarse con las manos. Al hacerlo, tocó algo frió y escamoso alrededor de su pie – O.o??

El chico tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se hundió para ver que era. Lo que lo tenía sujeto era algo…amarillo. Link intentó liberarse ahora con más desesperación, sabía que no era nada bueno que algo así lo tuviera apretado. Miró a un lado suyo y se espantó al ver unos brillantes ojos rojos mirándolo atentamente. Botó el aire bajo el agua por la sorpresa, por lo que tubo que salir a la superficie para respirar. Cuando lo hizo, una gigantesca serpiente salió del agua junto a el, medía alrededor de quince metros y le enseñaba sus filosos dientes que inyectaban veneno letal. Un gritó de susto recorrió la multitud.

- ¡Je¿No que eran pequeñas? – se comentó Link

**Continuará… **

Bueno¡Ese fue el Cap.3! Espero…que les haya gustado? n.nUU Dejen reviews, así podrán ver como se libra Link del "bichito" este…¿o no se librará? 9.9.

PD: Siento si hay muchas faltas de ortografía, intenté eliminar las que ví a la pasada…U a esta hora no hay ganas de leerme el cap de nuevo u.u ¡Adiosín!

PD2: Este fic no se desarrolla completamente en Ordon… De hecho, es solo al principio si están pensando porque demonios lo clasifiqué también como "acción/aventura". Algún día (pronto) comenzará algo de eso.


	5. Un encuentro con la muerte

Holas!! n.n ¡Aquí les traigo otro cap de …esta…cosa XD!

**Dialirvi:** jajaj n.nUUU siento haber maltratado a Link u.ú. Y siento maltratarlo aquí de nuevo…pero no te preocupes¡Que aquí si todo acaba bien! Y luego veremos que pasó con Zelda S ( si es que yo misma lo averiguo o.o!)

**miss Zelda: **yo también creo que estuvo bastante grosero u.ú. Pero es que cuando escribí el cap. yo estaba enojada con el mundo y bueno…es lo que salió n.nUUU

**Karu-Ck: **que bueno que te haya gustado. jaja n.n Y espera un poco que Midna ya se va a aparecer por aquí n.n (no puede faltar! xD)

**Cap. 4 : Un encuentro con la muerte **

La serpiente se sumergió y nadó hacia el interior del lago, arrastrando a Link consigo. El jóven intentó liberarse, pero la serpiente lo llevaba bien sujeto y no pudo desatarse. Link comenzó a golpear a la serpiente con los puños, pero como es obvio, el animal a penas si lo notó. Cuando estuvieron en lo más profundo del lago, la serpiente salió a la superficie enseñando su presa a la demás gente. Llevaba a Link sujeto en su cola, bien apretado, casi asfixiándolo. Ahora no lo llevaba solo del pie, si no que lo tenía totalmente envuelto. La serpiente volvió a sumergirse y se dirigió a unos pequeños puntitos amarillos en el fondo del lago. Link miró como esos puntitos se le acercaban, para luego comprobar que también eran serpientes. Lo asechaban hambriento. Link no podía moverse y apenas tenía los brazos libres. Las pequeñas serpientes comenzaron a atacarlo, la mayoría falló, hasta que llegó una que le mordió el brazo con fuerza. Link vió como brotaba sangre de la mordedura…eso le dio una idea. Antes de que la serpiente que acababa de morderlo pudiera irse, la sujetó, abrió su boca y le enterró los colmillos a la serpiente grande, haciendo que esta se estremeciera y lo dejara libre. Subió a la superficie lo más rápido que pudo para tomar aire. Respiro profundo al sacar su cabeza del agua. Debía pensar en algo rápido. Si nadaba hasta la orilla la serpiente de seguro lo alcanzaría. Tenía que esquivarla y matarla de algún modo, pero para su desgracia no llevaba su espada en esos momentos.

- Buen día que elegí para no traerla – se regañó Link

Pronto sintió como se agitaba el agua bajo sus pies.

- Aquí viene de nuevo

Se hundió y se alejó del lugar, siendo alcanzado rápidamente por la bestia que lo perseguía furiosa. Intentaba enrollarlo con movimientos rápidos, pero Link los esquivaba. Link miró a su alrededor para buscar algo que le sirviera y lo encontró : cerca de una roca había un pedazo de madera filoso. Se acercó rápidamente, evitando los constantes ataques de la serpiente. Cuando lo alcanzó, se volteó y se lo enterró en el cuello, causándole una herida profunda de la que brotaba bastante sangre. La serpiente daba vueltas seguramente para aliviar el dolor, dándole tiempo a Link para salir a respirar. Ahora era su oportunidad, debía nadar rápido a la orilla.

* * *

- ¡Ahí está! – gritó Ilia señalando a Link que acababa de salir del agua y se acercaba a la orilla

- ¡Apresúrate, Link!! – le gritó Glenn

El jóven nadaba rápido y ya le quedaban solo unos diez metros para llegar a tierra. El agua detrás de el comenzó a agitarse y una mancha amarilla venía tras el.

- ¡¡¡AHÍ VIENE DE NUEVOO¡DATE PRISAAAAA!!! – le gritaba Ilia desesperada

* * *

Link sintió que lo rodeaban por atrás. Se quedó quieto, sabía que era la serpiente que se había recuperado del golpe. De un momento a otro la bestia lo sumergió arrastrándolo con su cola, pero lo soltó de inmediato y en cambio se acercó rápido y le mordió con fuerza el brazo, alejándose rápidamente de el. Link salió a la superficie y notó que de su herida salía una gran cantidad de sangre.

- ¡Maldición!

De los dos puntitos que habían dejado como marca los gigantescos colmillos salía un líquido morado, de seguro era el veneno.

- ¿Por qué no viene a terminar su trabajo? – se preguntó Link al notar que la serpiente ya no estaba cerca suyo

Sintió como el veneno fluía por sus venas inundando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Pronto su brazo quedo paralizado por el dolor que lo acechó en un instante, al igual que su cuerpo. Quedó flotando en el agua, sin poder mover ni siquiera un dedo. Sabía que el veneno era mortal y que si pasaba mucho tiempo sin que nadie lo atendiera moriría sin más remedio.

- Supongo que es mi destino…

Link observaba el agua, la gente…a Zelda… Pronto notó que algo serpenteaba bajo el agua en dirección a la orilla. Obviamente era la serpiente que no había quedado satisfecha con solo eliminar a una persona. Desgraciadamente, la gente no la había divisado y no se movían del lugar.

- ¡Váyanse! – intentó gritar Link, pero nadie lo escuchó

Zelda se comenzó a introducir al agua para ayudar a Link, soltándose de Glenn que la mantenía sujeta para que se quedara quieta.

- No…Zelda…vete…la serpiente… - murmuraba Link

Desgraciadamente, la serpiente ya había notado la presencia de la jóven en el agua y se acercaba hacía ella.

- ¡No¡Nooo!

Link se hundió y comenzó a nadar hacia Zelda. Cada movimiento que daba era como si se le derritiera un hueso, pero a pesar del insoportable dolor siguió nadando.

- ¡Link! – le gritó Zelda al verlo acercarse

- ¡Zeldaa¡SAL DEL AGUA!! – le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo - ¡¡LA SERPIENTE!!

Al parecer la princesa no lo escuchó, ya que siguió nadando hacia el pronunciando su nombre. La serpiente ya estaba a escasos cuatro metros de ella. Cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella, se alzó tal como lo hizo con Link, dispuesta a llevársela. Pero se lanzó contra la princesa, la que no se podía mover debido a la sorpresa, Link se lanzó contra su cabeza y la sujetó.

- ¡Link!

- ¡Vete, Zelda! – le dijo conteniendo a la serpiente

- Pero…tu…

- ¡QUE TE VAYAS!

Zelda no respondió y salió rápidamente del agua. Cuando lo hizo, Link soltó a la serpiente y de un salto subió a su cabeza. La bestia comenzó a agitar su cabeza en el aire para botar a Link, pero no pudo ya que esta iba bien sujeto. La serpiente comenzó a dar vueltas, Link sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a botar y esta vez no lo dejaría vivo. Miró a su alrededor, no encontraba nada que le sirviera. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea. Se lanzó al agua y se dirigió a la orilla, en donde estaba en tronco por el que había saltado anteriormente, el cual terminaba en afiladas puntas. Se subió rápidamente y comenzó a llamar a la serpiente, la cual se alzó frente a el mostrando sus dientes. El animal se lanzó hacia Link para atacarlo, pero este saltó del tronco, haciendo que este se incrustara en la boca de la serpiente, atravesando su garganta. La bestia dió un "grito" de dolor y volvió al agua, dejando un rastro de sangre tras ella. Antes de que pudiera hundirse por completo, se desvaneció sin dejar rastro.

- Se… ¿deshizo? – se preguntó a si mismo Link, quien estaba botado en el agua

La gente aplaudió feliz por que la serpiente ya no volvería a aparecer. Link, por otro lado, salía del agua presionando la herida que tenía en el brazo con la otra mano. Al estar en tierra, cayó inconsciente al piso, siendo rodeado inmediatamente por la gente.

- ¡Link! – gritó Zelda arrodillándose junto a el

- ¡A un lado¡Soy enfermera! – una mujer se intentaba hacer paso por entre la gente - ¡Veamos! – dijo la mujer cuando llegó junto a Link - ¿Qué tiene ahí? – la enfermera sacó la mano que tenía Link sobre la herida - ¡Oh, no¡Esa bestia lo ha mordido!

- ¿Estará bien? – preguntó Zelda acariciando el rostro del chico

- ¡No lo sé, princesa! El veneno de esa especie de serpiente, como bien dijo el alcalde Bo (N/A "Bo" es el nombre del alcalde), es letal si no se trata con tiempo. Pero ahora estamos hablando del veneno de una serpiente unas quinientas veces más grande de lo común. Su veneno debe ser más mortal que el de una común.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Ilia

- ¡Sacarlo de aquí de inmediato¡Cada segundo que pasa es crucial para que este chico conserve su vida¡Mi hija y yo intentaremos hacer antídoto haber si resiste!

- ¡Bien¡Glenn¿Podrías cargar a Link a su casa? – preguntó Ilia al muchacho que estaba a su lado

- Claro – agachándose y recogiendo a Link - ¡Vámonos de aquí¡Uf¡Pesa bastante! – dijo poniéndose de pie como pudo

- ¡Yo te ayudo, Glenn! – gritó alguien acercándose

- Gracias, Fado (N/A "Fado" es el nombre del dueño de las cabras de Ordon). Tu tómalo por los pies y yo por los brazos.

- Está bien.

- ¡Procuren no moverlo mucho si no quieren que sufra! – les advirtió la hija de la enfermera que al parecer llevaba el mismo oficio que su madre

- Como diga, Srta. – contestó Fado

Los dos hombres cargaron a Link y bajaron la montaña rápidamente, seguidos por una multitud de gente. Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Link, lo tendieron en la cama y rápidamente las enfermeras se acercaron, al igual que mucha gente que los seguía.

- ¡Por favor¡El jóven necesita aire¡Salgan todos de la casa! – gritó la enfermera

- ¡Déjeme quedarme, por favor! – le pidió Ilia

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Prácticamente es mi hermano, Sra.

- Entonces puedes quedarte, pero no hagas ruido.

- Muchas gracias.

- ¿Puedo quedarme también yo? – preguntó Zelda

- ¿Usted, princesa¿Qué tanto conoce al chico?

- Prácticamente es mi… - Ilia la miró con una cara…rara – mi…no sé. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Bueno, usted también quédese.

- ¡Nosotros también quedemos quedarnos! – pidió Talo en nombre de los niños

- ¡Ah, no¡Ustedes no¡Nadie mas!

- ¡Pero queremos cuidar de Link!

- ¡Con nosotras basta!

- Vayan afuera, por favor niños – les pidió amablemente la hija de la enfermera

- Está bieeeeeen … - los niños salieron de la casa.

La hija de la enfermera intentaba sacar a todas las personas que se acercaban a Link mientras su madre acomodaba al chico bajo las sábanas. Algunas personas pasaron a despedirse de Link y desearle que se recuperara, ya que no podían quedarse la noche allí. Los más cercanos, como los habitantes de la aldea, Glenn y otras personas de otras aldeas que conocían más a Link se quedaron esperando fuera de la casa para recibir cualquier noticia a cerca del estado de Link.

- ¡Listo¡Ya nadie más viene a despedirse! – dijo la hija de la enfermera cerrando la puerta aliviada

- ¡Qué bien¡Ahora ven a ayudarme aquí! – le dijo su madre

- ¡Ya voy! – acercándose – Madre¿no deberíamos revisar primero si lo mordieron en alguna otra parte?

- Tienes razón. Ayúdame a sacarle la ropa.

- Está bien

Las dos enfermeras comenzaron a quitarle la ropa a Link, primero el gorro, luego los guantes, el cinturón y cuando iban a comenzar a quitarle todo lo demás, se detuvieron un minuto y la madre se volteó.

- Srta. Ilia, Princesa Zelda. ¿Podrían voltearse un minuto?

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos a sacarle la ropa al jóven Link.

- ¡Ah! Está bien u///u – dijeron ambas volteándose

- Gracias. Les avisaremos cuando ya sea visible.

Y así comenzaron su labor las enfermeras, desvistieron por completo a Link en busca de una segunda herida, que por suerte no encontraron. Luego, volvieron a vestirlo, pero solo de la cintura para abajo, ya que si no, no podrían ver la herida.

- Ya se puede ver – les dijo la hija de la enfermera a las otras dos chicas

- Bien – dijeron ambas volteándose

- ¡Um! – mirando como sudaba Link – Espero que no tenga … - poniendo su mano sobre la frente del muchacho - ¡Como me lo temí¡Está ardiendo! Esto solo complicara las cosas – terminó la enfermera

- ¡Entonces debemos bajarle la fiebre! – dijo Zelda

- No se puede bajar la fiebre mientras el veneno corra en sus venas. Lo único que podemos hacer es evitar que siga subiendo. ¡Hija¡Trae un paño y una cubeta con agua! Y de paso, si es que encuentras, algunas sillas.

- ¡De inmediato! – dijo la chica caminando hacia la cocina

- Dígame, princesa Zelda. ¿Este muchacho es también su protector? – preguntó la enfermera

- Sí…

- Pues, déjeme decirle que usted tiene a un excelente protector. ¡Arriesgo su propia vida para salvarla¡Eso no lo hace cualquiera!

- Sí…lo sé…

- ¡Aquí traje la cubeta, el paño y las sillas! – interrumpió la hija

- Bien, deja las sillas aquí y pásame la cubeta y el paño

- Toma – le pasa lo que le pidió

- Debemos hacer antídoto cuanto antes si no queremos que el jóven Link nos abandone – dijo la enfermera humedeciendo el paño – El veneno se introduce rápidamente por las venas y se propaga por todo el cuerpo, causándole al afectado un gran dolor al más mínimo movimiento –colocando el paño en la frente de Link – Así la serpiente tiene tiempo para comerse a su presa.

- Link no va a morir. Madre¿tienes antídoto aquí? – preguntó la hija

- Por desgracia, no. Pero tengo ingredientes para prepararlo. Están en el canasto.

- Bien, iré a buscarlos y prepararé el antídoto.

- Apresúrate.

La chica se puso de pie, sacó una gran cantidad de hierbas del canasto y fue a la cocina en busca de un posillo de greda y un palo grueso. Se sentó en una de las sillas que había dejado junto a la cama, le agregó una pequeña cantidad de agua al posillo junto con las hierbas y comenzó a molerlas con el palo.

- Yo y mi hija le debemos mucho a este muchacho. Bueno, en realidad toda la gente de Hyrule le debería estar agradecida por salvarnos hace siete años. Pero este chico salvó a mi hija de un monstruo. Coraje no le falta – dijo la enfermera

- _"Vaya…todos parecen conocer a Link" – _pensó Zelda

- Es verdad, es muy…valiente – agregó Ilia

- Por eso haremos lo posible para que resista – dijo la hija de la enfermera mientras molía hierbas.

- Princesa¿es verdad que el jóven Link vivió junto a usted en el castillo por un largo tiempo – preguntó la enfermera

- Sí. Desde hace siete años que pasa la mayoría del tiempo conmigo en el castillo. Nos hicimos buenos amigos durante este tiempo y hace un año mas menos se convirtió en mi protector.

- Ya veo. Con razón el jóven Link habla tanto de usted.

- ¿Habla de mí?

- Todo el tiempo.

- Ah…

- ¡Ya está listo! – dijo alegre la hija de la enfermera

- ¡Que bien! Ahora debemos untarle esto en la herida, para que asi recorra sus venas eliminando el antídoto – tomando el posillo – Hija, tu le sujetarás el otro brazo. Ilia¿podría ayudar a sujetarlo también? De seguro tiene mucha fuerza.

- ¿Sujetarlo¿Y para qué? – preguntó extrañada Ilia

- Verá…El antídoto que le voy a aplicar le dolerá unas cinco veces más de lo que le dolería mover su cuerpo por completo. Es obvio que va a intentar impedir que se lo unte.

- ¡Pero eso es inhumano! – dijo Zelda

- ¡Pero es el único modo que tiene para salvarse! – la contradijo Ilia

- La Srta. Ilia tiene razón, princesa. Aunque existen algunos riesgos.

- ¿Riesgos? – preguntaron Ilia y Zelda a coro

- Sí…verá. Hay algunas personas que no resisten el dolor y bueno…se van. Yo sé que el jóven Link resistiría si fuera una mordedura de una serpiente pequeña, pero desgraciadamente no es el caso.

- ¿Está diciendo que no resistirá?

- No lo estoy asegurando, sólo digo que es una posibilidad.

- ¡No podemos arriesgarlo así! – protestó Zelda

- Princesa Zelda. Si no nos arriesgamos va a morir. Solo tenemos que esperar lo mejor.

- Pero…

- Escuche. Yo estoy tan preocupada como usted, porque lo quiero tanto o más que usted. Pero no hay otra manera.

- Está bien…háganlo.

- ¡Muy bien¡No hay tiempo que perder¡Hija, trae un paño limpio!

- ¡Ya voy! – corriendo hacia la cocina

- Bien, Srta. Ilia. Usted sujete la cabeza y su torso, con la mayor fuerza que pueda. No debe moverse. Yo sujetare el brazo en que está la herida.

- ¡Aquí lo traje! – dijo la chica con un paño en la mano

- Bien, sujeta con fuerza el brazo del jóven Link.

- Listo – sujetando el brazo de Link

- Entonces, si todos están listos. Prepárense – untando el paño en el líquido que era espesísimo y de un color verde oscuro – Que las Diosas nos ayuden – dijo finalmente retirando el paño de la mezcla.

- Yo no puedo ver esto – dijo Zelda cerrando los ojos

La enfermera se aseguró de que las dos chicas tuvieran bien sujeto a Link y luego ella tomó el brazo herido y de un movimiento rápido apretó el paño con fuerza en la herida. En el acto, Link abrió los ojos y comenzó a gritar de dolor. Intentaba liberarse pero las mujeres lo tenían bien sujeto, por lo que no conseguía moverse. Agitaba sus piernas con desesperación, sin dejar de gritar como si lo estuvieran matando.

- ¡¡¡¡¡SUÉLTENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaba con fuerza Link

Zelda cerró con fuerza los ojos, no soportaba ver a Link sufrir de esa manera. Nunca lo había escuchado gritar de tal forma y le dolía en el alma no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su delicado rostro, dejando marcado su recorrido. Link gritaba cada vez con más fuerza. La enfermera retiró el paño de la herida, sin que eso significara que el jóven dejara de aullar de dolor. Esta vez, la enfermera introdujo por un tiempo el paño para que no quedara ni una gota de antídoto. Debía acabar con esto rápido. Al igual que antes, con un movimiento rápido apretó esta vez con más fuerte el paño contra la herida, haciendo que Link diera gritos espantosos. Cuando la enfermera comprobó que ya no quedaba más antídoto en el paño lo retiró suavemente. Link gritó unos segundos, pero luego se quedó totalmente callado.

- Terminó – dijo aliviada la enfermera

- ¿Ya está bien? – preguntó Zelda abriendo los ojos

- Eso creo Ahora solo necesita reposar esta noche y ya estará como nuevo. – respondió la enfermera

- ¡Un momento! – interrumpió alarmada la hija de la enfermera - ¡No está respirando!

- ¿Qué? – la enfermera se acercó para comprobar si esto era cierto - ¡Es verdad¡Su corazón tampoco late¡Rápido, debemos hacer algo!

* * *

- ¡Uf¡Ya dejó de gritar como demonio! – se alivió Glenn que estaba afuera de la casa

- Link es fuerte, era obvio que iba a resistir – comentó Fado

- Claro, al muchacho todavía le queda mucho por vivir – rió Bo

De pronto, salió la hija de la enfermera con una cara no muy alentadora.

- ¡Bueno¡Dénos las buenas noticias, señorita! – pidió alegre Bo

La muchacha solo se limitó a bajar la mirada y a negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó ya preocupado Fado

- No resistió… – dijo triste la chica – El…ya no está con nosotros

- ¡¿QUEE??!! – preguntaron todos los que estaban fuera de la casa

* * *

- ¡NO¡LINK! – lloraba Zelda arrodillada a su lado - ¡No nos dejes!

- Por favor, Diosas. No nos quiten a Link ahora – lloraba en silencio Ilia

- ¡LINK¡¡NO ME ABANDONES¡¡NO AHORA, PORFAVOR!! – lloraba desconsolada Zelda – Yo…te necesito…

Una lágrima se resbaló por el las mejillas de Zelda, cayendo del mentón de esta a el rostro de Link. Pasaron unos instantes…nada. El jóven no daba señales de vida.

- Por favor…Link…-sollozó Zelda apoyada en el pecho de este

Zelda comenzó a escuchar un pequeño ruido, el corazón del chico volvía a latir.

- ¿Link? – levantándose

- Zelda… - murmuró Link abriendo los ojos

- ¡¡¡¡LINK!!!!!! – gritó Zelda alegre abrazándose del cuello del chico

- Ah…cuidado…

- ¿Link? Estás…vivo…-suspiró aliviada Ilia – Pensé que te habíamos perdido…

- ¿Pero que es esto? – se sorprendió la enfermera - ¡Esto es un milagro¡¡El…el jóven Link ha regresado de la muerte!!

- No…yo nunca estuve muerto…Casi, pero no – sonrió Link

- Las Diosas escucharon mi pedido – dijo Ilia acercándose a Link

* * *

- No puede ser… - repetía una y otra vez Glenn

- ¡No puede ser porque no lo es! – dijo la enfermera que acababa de salir

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Link ya no está muerto¡Es un milagro!

- O.O...¿Lo dice en serio, enfermera?

- ¡Sí! Ahora, si eso no lo mató, ya nada lo puede hacer – dijo sonriendo la mujer

- ¡Eso es genial! – rió Glenn – ¡El susto que nos hizo pasar ese tarado!

- Ahora pueden ir a dormir si lo desean. Ya está fuera de peligro.

La enfermera entró nuevamente a la casa junto con su hija. La gente que había afuera comenzó a despedirse y la mayoría se fue a sus aldeas, menos Glenn, que decidió pasar la noche en casa de Bo.

* * *

- Se quedó dormido. El dolor lo debe haber dejado exhausto. – murmuró la hija de la enfermera

- Así es. Ahora, si no les molesta, nosotras debemos regresar a nuestra aldea. Puede que tenga alucinaciones y fiebre, pero no es nada serio. Mañana ya podrá levantarse nuevamente, pero les aconsejo que le venden la herida. Dejé algunas vendas en la cocina.

- Está bien y muchas gracias, enfermera. – se despidió Ilia

La enfermera y su hija salieron de la casa, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

- No se cuantas vidas tendrá este chico – rió Ilia sentándose en una de las sillas

- Las Diosas se apiadaron de su alma.

- De seguro – sacando el paño de la frente de Link y humedeciéndolo nuevamente – Princesa, ahora puede marcharse a dormir si quiere. Yo me quedaré cuidando a Link – colocando el paño húmedo en la frente del muchacho

- Primero, no me llames princesa, solo dime Zelda. Segundo, yo no me iré, también quiero quedarme cuidándolo.

- Está bien, Zelda. ¿Pero su futuro esposo no se pondrá celoso? – preguntó naturalmente

- ¡¿MI QUÉ?!

- Su futuro esposo, el que le pidió su mano hace unas horas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? A mi nadie me ha pedido la mano.

- ¿Ah no?

- ¡Claro que no¿De donde sacaste semejante mentira?

- ¡Ups! Bueno…solo era mi imaginación, nada más U

- Ilia…dime la verdad ¬¬

- ¡Bueno¡Ya! Link me dijo que había visto que un jóven te estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

- ¿Link te dijo eso¿Y cuando ocurrió esta supuesta proposición?

- Luego de la primera comida. Link me dijo que te había seguido hasta detrás de una casa y te había visto con un muchacho.

- Mmm..¡Ah¡Isaac! Pero el no me estaba proponiendo matrimonio…

**FLASH BACK **

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo Zelda acariciando el cabello del muchacho que tenía delante

- ¿Lo dice en serio? – preguntó alegre

- Sí.

- ¡Uf¡Usted es muy buena¡Hace mucho tiempo pensaba en preguntarle esto¡Pero jamás pensé que iba a decirme que sí!

- Es un deber del reino. Además la situación de tu familia es crítica: tus padres ya ancianos y enfermos, tus hermanos pequeños con hambre y tu intentado trabajar para llevar comida a la casa. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es proveer con alimentos y medicina para tus padres.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias¡Es usted una persona muy buena, princesa Zelda! – dijo el jóven besando la mano de Zelda

- Gracias, a penas llegue al castillo daré la orden para que envíen lo necesario.

- Gracias de nuevo, princesa. Ahora si no le molesta, debo ir a ayudar con la comida.

- Adiós.

**FLASH BACK END **

- Eso fue lo que pasó realmente

- O.O…No puede ser…

- ¡Además¡Yo no conocía a Isaac desde antes¿Cómo me iba a casar con alguien que ni siquiera conozco?

- Pues…Link no sabía que no lo conocías.

- Amm…Ilia…hablando de Link¿tú sabes por qué esta enfadado conmigo, verdad?

- Si lo sé. Pero no puedo decírtelo.

- Por favor, Ilia. Nunca me he enfadado con Link y quiero saber cual es la razón de la primera vez.

- Pero…Link confíó en mi. No se si deba…

- El no lo sabrá.

- ¿Segura?

- Segura

- Bien, el se enfadó porque…- suspirando – Por lo del supuesto matrimonio.

- ¿Por eso? Pero, aunque el matrimonio hubiera sido real ¿por qué ha de enfadarse?

- Eso es algo que el debe decirte, no yo.

- Si tú lo dices…

Quedaron varios minutos en silencio. Ilia humedecía el paño de vez en cuando. Link a menudo daba gemidos de dolor a causa de la fiebre que no bajaba. Zelda lo miraba con tristeza, no le gustaba verlo en este estado, y menos si ella había tenido la culpa.

- Princesa, ahora podemos regresar a nuestras casas. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí – dijo Ilia cortando el silencio

- No, yo me quedaré.

- Pero, Zelda. Debemos descansar.

- Puedes irte, no te preocupes. Yo…quiero quedarme con el… - dijo mirando a Link

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí…

- Bien. Entonces…nos vemos mañana. n.n (N/A que mala amiga que es Ilia u.ú!!!)

- Buenas noches – se despidió Zelda

Ilia salió de la casa cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente para no despertar a Link. La casa quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaba la pesada respiración del jóven a causa de la fiebre. Zelda retiró unos mechones de cabello que cubrían el rostro de Link, para ver completa su cara. Tenía una expresión de dolor y su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

- Lo siento…Link – dijo mirándolo tristemente – Todo esto es mi culpa.

Muchas veces Zelda sentía que al estar cerca de Link lo único que le hacía era hacerlo correr riesgos y dolor.

- Si no fuera por mí… - murmulló bajando la mirada y apretando con fuerza los puños – No estarías sufriendo… - terminó mientras una lágrima recorría sus mejillas

- E-el…sufrimiento…se convierte…en nada…si…un ángel…te acompaña… murmulló débil Link sin abrir los ojos – el ángel…de mis sueños…

- ¿Link? – lo llamó Zelda alzando la mirada - ¿Estás despierto?

Link no contestó. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y sin dar indicio alguno de estar despierto. Zelda luego reaccionó y se percató de lo que Link le acababa de decir.

- Alucinaciones 9///9

- Z-zelda… - la llamó Link – no…te vayas…

- ¿Eh? No, Link. No te voy a dejar.

- Yo… - haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que sus palabras fueran audibles – también te necesito… - terminó extendiéndole una mano débilmente

La princesa tomó la mano del chico y este la atrajo hacia sí. Zelda se dejó llevar y se acostó a un lado de Link. Dejó reposar una de sus manos en su pecho y se relajó. Inmediatamente Link abrazó con fuerza a Zelda, terminando con toda distancia entre ellos. La verdad Zelda no sabía si Link actuaba de esa manera concientemente o eran alucinaciones. Eso no le importaba mucho en estos momentos, hace mucho tiempo que deseaba estar así con el hombre que le había robado el corazón. Deseaba sentirlo cerca, deseaba saber que el sentía lo mismo que ella.

- Gracias… - murmulló Link

Lentamente Zelda fue vencida por el sueño.

**Continuará… **

¡Bueno¡Ahí está¡Quedó feo! Pero bueno…es lo que hay 9.9

En el prox. Cap…

¿Qué demonios le pasó a Link que "pudo volver de la muerte"?

Emm…gracias a todos por los reviews. Y si…ya falta poco para que se inicie la aventura n.n

¡Nos leemos! (dejen reviews…)


End file.
